kamenridergaimfandomcom-20200216-history
Kurokage Troopers
The are an unknown group of Armored Riders that are the exact copy of Ryoji Hase's Kurokage suit, with the exception of the Rider Indicator and a silver belt strap as opposed to a yellow one. They are employed by the Yggdrasill Corporation. History Via the data of Ryoji Hase as Kurokage, these Rider troops appear where their mission is to silence everyone the secrets which hidden beyond Yggdrasill by destroying the lingering evidence of the Helheim forest. Later, holographics versions of Kurokage Troopers were used to help Zangetsu-Shin test his new power. The Kurokage Troopers appeared again and captures Baron after he is defeated by Zangetsu-Shin, followed by Kota moments later after Ryoji's death. Two Kurokage Troopers brought Kaito and Kota to Yggdrasill's headquarters, later taking them to a cell. When the two were freed by Mitsuzane, six Kurokage Troopers came to apprehend the trio. After a brief scuffle, Kaito transformed into Baron to fight them as Kota and Mitsuzane ran off in different directions. Mitsuzane was soon after met by three Kurokage Troopers on Dandeliners, transforming into Ryugen to face them. While Gaim and Baron escaped, about three Kurokage Troopers chase them in the forest before being defeated by the duo. Arms Like with the other Armored Riders, Kamen Rider Kurokage's forms are called . - Matsubokkuri= Matsubokkuri Arms *'Height': 203 cm. *'Weight': 102 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6.0 t. *'Kicking power': 10.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 26 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.0 sec. is Kurokage's default pinecone-based armored Japanese Ashigaru form. Accessed through the Matubokkuri Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Kagematsu. In this form, Kurokage's punching power is on par with that of Gaim in Ichigo Arms, and can kick at the same power as Gaim in all of his Arms. He can also jump a tiny bit less, as well as run a tad bit slower, then Gaim in Orange Arms. This Arms' finisher has two variations depending on which function Kurokage activates from his Sengoku Driver: *Squash: Kurokage jumps and charges with his Kagematsu, forming a giant energy pinecone on the tip to stab the opponent with. *Sparking: Kurokage jumps and spins rapidly while diving at his opponent with the Kagematsu. - Suika= Suika Arms is Kurokage's mecha-like watermelon-based armored Japanese Samurai form. Accessed through the Suika Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Suika Sojinto. This form can interchange into three modes: * : Suika Arms' warrior mode, which arms Kurokage with the Suika Sojinto for combat. * : Suika Arms' watermelon mode, which encases Kurokage's entire body to use either for offensive/defensive purposes or as a mode of transportation. * : Suika Arms' flight mode, which allows Kurokage to fire seed-like bullets from the fingertips. Suika Arms is the most massive Arms Change so far, and it shows by having the most monstrous punching and kicking power once in Yoroi Mode. Consequentially, it also has the worst jumping height in all of Rider history, and any Rider can practically outrun it. Though this is rendered moot thanks to Gyro Mode. Also, after a utilization, the Suika Lockseed's color becomes black, indicating that its energy is low and needs time to recharge back to its green color before it can be used again. This Arms' finisher is the , where Kurokage first traps the target in a watermelon energy ball, then slashes the "watermelon" all over until it blows up, raining fire and "watermelon flesh" as the target is destroyed. }} Equipment Devices *Sengoku Driver - Transformation device. Unlike the Armored Riders, the Kurokage Troopers use the mass-production model of the Sengoku Driver that can be used by anyone without having to be initialized and locked to one person and the belt color is silver. *Flamethrower gun - A gun which emits fire that is used to erase the evidence of the Helheim Forest. It is primarily used for burning the Helheim flora near a random crack that has contaminated the area surrounding it. *Arms Weapons: **Kagematsu - Kurokage Matsubokkuri Arms' personal weapon. **Suika Sojinto - Kurokage Suika Arms' personal weapon in Yoroi Mode. *Lockseeds - Gives access to the Kurokage Troopers' form changes, depending on which arm the lock is. Vehicles *Tuliphopper - One of the Kurokage Troopers' Rider Machines. *Dandeliner - One of the Kurokage Troopers' Rider Machines. Trivia *The Kurokage Troopers are Gaim's equivalent to the Shocker Riders, Riotroopers (their goggles are even akin to the Riotroopers' sunglasses), or ZECTroopers, though are more powerful than any of them. *At least ten Kurokage Troopers exist (as ten Troopers had jumped out of the van in episode twelve). Category:Gaim Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Riders with more than one identity Category:Rider Troops Category:Henchmen Category:Mystic Riders Category:Extra Riders